The project aims to provide theoretical guidance and underpinning to the complimentary experimental projects. Specifically, the project includes a program of computer simulation molecular dynamics calculations aimed at determining the behavior of anesthetics in solutions and in amphilphilic environments such as lipid membrane bilayers. The results of the simulations will enhance molecular level characterization of the physical properties and dynamical behavior of general anesthetics, with a spatial and temporal resolution inaccessible to current experimental techniques. The project consists of four somewhat distinct aims, all involving large scale computer simulations: (1) solvation of GAs in water, pyrrole and benzene; (2) interaction of GAs with polyalanine and polylysine; (3) location of GAs in a pure DPPC and DPPC/cholesterol bilayers; and (4) interaction of GAs with membrane proteins.